Accidents
by RainbowDashIsCutestThingEver
Summary: A first person view of a relationship Rainbow Dash had with an OC from beginning to the tragic end. Disclaimer:It's a bit short but that's because I'm not used to first person writing style, new updates will be longer. Characters are humanized.


Accidents

"Love is never a continuum and never everlasting for when death do us apart it rips up the greatness that was the start. All you try to prove and all the passion in your breath as time moves is erased by death. Never hope forever will last for you for never will time stall to please you." That's what I wrote in my journal, I was planning in putting it in a time capsule when I was on my death bed or something. I never really thought about it much until now, I had always written a little in my journal but, after that day it's been the only thing dumb enough to listen. Maybe it would help me shut up if I just write about what happened, from the start, because emo poetry and stupid philosophy isn't helping me at all. I guess today is the day, I'm going to save myself the pain. I picked up a pen on my desk opened my journal to a blank page and wrote and wrote.

It was June 27 this year when I went to a restaurant, I believe the name was Mr. Deku's Asian Grill. I walked in wearing a blue dress with the colors of the rainbow on the bottom half. I wore this dress because that day I was going on a blind date with someone I had met online, I know that seems stupid and dangerous but that's just who I am, or who I was. I walked up to the table he said we'd meet at, he wasn't there so either I was late or he was, or at least that's what I thought before I looked at my watch and saw I was actually early by about eight minutes. I had only hoped he wasn't going for the fashionably late approach. I waited for what only seemed like 13 minutes before he showed up, it was acceptably late so I didn't mention it. When I took a good look at him I was impressed, he had worn formal attire, but he didn't overdo it. His hair was short and black, or dark brown, I had never really found out. His skin was a tan color, not orange spray tan, but sun-kissed to an attractive tone. He had blue eyes which were very endearing, something about how I'd rarely seen darker people with blue eyes made me love them that much more. I could go on for days, but his general appearance is all that's important in this documentation. Then, he spoke, "Are you Rainbow Dash?" His voice was soft yet a low pitch and he sounded shy and nervous, but that was completely understandable. I was excited to see what would come of this so I wasted no time in answering.  
"Yes, and you must be Dusty Trails. Glad to meet you." As I said that, I extended my arm to shake his hand. I had decided he was nice enough since he understood my gesture and gave me a good old fashion handshake.  
"I'm happy that you actually showed up, my last two attempts with online dating didn't really work out." He said smiling at me, I wasn't sure what the smile meant, but I was and still am just pretty sure he was happy he wasn't stood up. He seemed more shy than I had previously thought, he could barely talk let alone breathe at a normal pace, I thought it was cute but I had only hoped it didn't get annoying.  
"Yeah, well this is my first try so I wouldn't understand all that much." I said trying to play hard to get and cocky to an extent I had been told that works with guys, at least I'm pretty sure that's what I conveyed. He didn't respond for a few minutes or maybe it was seconds, my perception of time was going a little haywire it always did when I was around boys I was interested in, because I won't lie I'd already started to like him. I didn't like that I had liked him, I didn't want this to go bad and actually feel bad afterwards. I was really trying to look at his cons at the moment I realized I liked him, the only I could think of was he was so shy, it didn't really change. That whole night went on for about two hours of wandering conversation, and all he did was talk in a soft shy sounding voice. When the time came for me to get some sleep because I had a little event to go to the next day came around all he did was hold his hand out to me and said.  
"I'd like to see you again sometime." That's all he said though I guess that's all that needed to be said. I took his hand and gave him a firm handshake with a smile. When we left we both went our separate ways, but as soon as I got home and lied on my bed, all I thought about was how much I missed him, not the usual thoughts about how my bed's too small, or my fridge needs to be restocked. I didn't like this at all, I had never really got this caught up on one guy before, I wasn't used to it. Maybe over the years I'd got a bit more passionate than I had been in previous years, it couldn't be that serious, I bet everyone's felt this way. Or at least that's what I'd hoped. I soon fell asleep wrapped in my thoughts and awoke the next morning to the sound of something shattering.

Authors note: A bit different then what I'm used to, that's why the first chapter isn't very long. Please review.


End file.
